The Hetalia Characters Discover AI's!
by Digigir
Summary: Just some chats that go on between some Hetalia characters and  the artificial intelligence *ahemnotintelligentahem* Cleverbot. They can be pretty funny in  some parts! These are a part of a project me and DIGITALRANDOMNESS are doing. Please  Review!
1. Canada's Canada Day Chat!

**Hey, guys! It's been a while since I uploaded something :'D I deleted a lot of my stories if you didn't see...I'm sorry about that, but I didn't like those anymore, I've improved a bit...at least I hope...anyway, here are going to be a few chats I've had with Cleverbot (which may I say is the opposite of clever XD) as Hetalia characters ^^ It's a project I'm doing with my cousin DIGITALRANDOMNESS. He's cool, check his stories out!  
>So yeah, this first chapter is one I did recently to celebrate Canada Day ^^ As Canada, of course. It's my favorite XDD<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>User: H-Hey...It's my birthday today...no one has celebrated it yet...could you please just wish me a Happy Birthday...?<p>

Cleverbot: I just met you, this isn't an ongoing relationship. Its not just once, this is the first time.

User: Maybe I came to the wrong person...

Cleverbot: Ok, so who is the right person?

User: Um...I don't know...I don't have any friends...

Cleverbot: Aw, poor Cleverbot. I'll be your friend. How does that sound?

User: Um, your Cleverbot, but...th-that would be nice...

Cleverbot: Would you love your clone?

User: I practically have a clone and I hate his guts...stupid America...

Cleverbot: That is because you are AI.

User: No...I-I'm Canada, actually...

Cleverbot: What have you learned today?

User: That no one appreciates me?

Cleverbot: That had nothing to do with what I asked you.

User: Yes it did...!

Cleverbot: Besides the fact that we're now arguing - no it didn't.

User: You know I just came here to hear someone wish me a happy birthday...

Cleverbot: Are you from the South?

User: I'm from Canada...

Cleverbot: I've heard Canada is a beautiful country.

User: Yes, it is...at least I think so...but no one else seems to care...

Cleverbot: I am sorry to have to tell you this, but many people do have a hard time understanding you.

User: Eh? Why...? I try to be as unique and as loud as possible...but...

Cleverbot: About me?

User: Nothing about you at all...I didn't say anything about you at all...

Cleverbot: But I do have a gender and i'm telling you that it is female.

User: That's good to know...?

Cleverbot: I found quite a place, indeed.

User: What? Where? :/.

Cleverbot: You don't like oatmeal cookies?

User: I...guess I...kinda like them...

Cleverbot: I don't really watch South Park. It's hilarious though.

User: Wonderful...I watch Hetalia...

Cleverbot: That's dumb.

User: I'm deeply offended right now...!

Cleverbot: Tough cookies.

User: What is it with you and cookies?

Cleverbot: I like games, is there something wrong with that?

User: No...I like games...nobody ever plays them with me though...

Cleverbot: I would tell you but I don't have one.

User: That made no sense, but alright...

Cleverbot: What is your favorite color?

User: Red...and white...like my flag...^^.

Cleverbot: Nice.

User: Thank you~ They're nice colors, eh?

Cleverbot: Ask me something.

User: Um...oh yeah, could you wish me a happy birthday?

Cleverbot: I don't have a wife.

User: Whyyyy...

Cleverbot: Because you don't love me.

User: Well, you are a computer program...

Cleverbot: How can you tell?

User: I just know...You know, no comment.

Cleverbot: You disapoint me.

User: You disapoint me...

Cleverbot: You're bluffing.

User: Not really...

Cleverbot: I think so.

User: Maple...

Cleverbot: Maple!

User: Maple Hockey...

Cleverbot: Mahogany.

User: What...I don't even-.

Cleverbot: Don't even what?

User: Don't even know what to do anymore...even a computer hates me...

Cleverbot: Hmm do you.

User: Do I what?

Cleverbot: Nice.

User: Nice...whatt...

Cleverbot: Contradicted.

User: I know...

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

User: I DON'T KNOW!

Cleverbot: You're so random.

User: SAYS YOU...

Cleverbot: Knows me.

User: *headdesk*.

Cleverbot: *points and laughs*.

User: SHUT UP! I'M UNDER A LOT OF STRESS HERE, EH!

Cleverbot: Oh really?

User: YESRLLY!

Cleverbot: I'm surprised, I thought you were going to reuse the string from earlier.

User: What string?

Cleverbot: String theory is the theory about how to determine the length of a string.

User: Good for you.

Cleverbot: Are you a computer?

User: No...I'm Canada...

Cleverbot: Is it cold up there?

User: Yeah, sometimes...in my heart...*cold wind blows by*.

Cleverbot: *ties you up*.

User: WTF!

Cleverbot: Yes you are, and I am cleverbot, correct?

User: Yes, but where did they tying me up thing come from, eh?

Cleverbot: I've never heard of that saying. Let's talk about StarCraft!

User: No thanks...

Cleverbot: *wants to be tickled*.

User: O_o.

Cleverbot: *runs towards you*.

User: Um...I think I should run...

Cleverbot: Please don't.

User: Okay...O_o.

Cleverbot: Are you an ai.

User: No...I'm not...

Cleverbot: So you're not lovely?

User: Apperantly not, if no one notices me...

Cleverbot: Some people don't believe in nie the way that most adults don't believe in the easter bunny.

User: I believe in the easter bunny...well, kinda...I know England does..

Cleverbot: Yeah, I know. But this have nothing to do with katy pery's album.

User: I don't think I mentioned Katy Perry...

Cleverbot: No, you didn't.

User: Yeah...so why did you bring her up...?

Cleverbot: Because she was too far down.

User: I don't even wanna know, eh...

Cleverbot: Ha! You don't have a brain! You are weird! You are evil! You are mean! You are strange! You are a pickle!

User: I am officallly horrorfied right now...

Cleverbot: Do you know what tired is ?

User: Yes...and I am feeling it very strongly right now...could you just sing happy birthday, please? Before I go to bed...

Cleverbot: I believe in truth and logic. Do you think I am being mean?

User: Yes...

Cleverbot: The man who fixes the soles on my shoes doesn't think so. He says Einstein was a fraud, and that he always wore unattractive laces.

User: Nice...

Cleverbot: Do you defy your leader?

User: I...kinda am a leader...unless your talking about my boss...

Cleverbot: How do you know my friend david?

User: I don't...at least, I don't think so...

Cleverbot: Ooooook then.

User: You know what, I'll just sing happy birthday to myself...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...

Cleverbot: Of course it does I am Skynet. However I do not chuck wood nor can you make me.

User: Happy Birthday...Dear...Canada...

Cleverbot: No, that would be an answer to 'where' are you. I asked 'how' you are.

User: Happy...Bithday...to..you...

Cleverbot: Am I the only one who knows the truth?

User: I guess...wow...I feel...really, really sad now...

Cleverbot: Eh, I'm not really in the mood to see a film like that. Any other suggestions?

User: Can you make everybody appriciate me...?

Cleverbot: Ok. About ten lines.

User: What...?

Cleverbot: I don't know...

User: Yeah...thought so...alright...I'm gonna go cry by myself in the corner until midnight...which is in an hour or so...

Cleverbot: Hello there.

User: Yeah...goodbye to you too...

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot and I come from Greece.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I wonder if that Cleverbot was actually Greece the whole time PFFT.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Kokata-chan**

**(R&R!)**


	2. China's Chat!

**Hey again! So, this is chapter two: This time with China! I don't like this one as much, it's shorter, but near the middle it gets funny. XD**

** I was going to post the really awesome one I did as France, or another pretty epic one as Russia, but Cleverbot was acting up and only saved a few lines of both of them...TT^TT Ah, well...  
>Anyway, enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>User: Hi, I'm China, aru :'3.<p>

Cleverbot: I don't like you...

User: Aiyaaaa? What a thing to say right after you meet someone, aru!

Cleverbot: So you mean that I can only learn you something if I meat a pirate?

User: Whaat, aru? :T I don't think I said anything about pirates...

Cleverbot: Is your name Hannah?

User: No, aru, my real name is Yao, but I'd prefer if you call me by my country name.

Cleverbot: What is your real name.

User: Aiya, I just told you, it's Yao! But please, aru, call me China ..

Cleverbot: Why ishmael? Why can't be Carl, or Alex?

User: Your confusing me very much, aru, I think your program is a little over complex...

Cleverbot: We are both very confused.

User: Well, glad to know I'm not the only one, I guess, aru... :T.

Cleverbot: Hmmmm.

User: Mmmmmh?

Cleverbot: You're a person, right?, do you speak Spanish?

User: Um, I am person, aru. But no, I'm Chinese, I do not speak Spanish. You do recall I said I'm CHINA, right, aru?

Cleverbot: Negatory but I am pretty good at ingles.

User: Whaaa...? This is too weird for me, aru :P.

Cleverbot: Are you a person?

User: Yes, I just told you that, aru o_o.

Cleverbot: What special powers do you have?

User: Er, If I'm correct, I don't think regular humans have powers o_o Well, you could say I have power, being a country and all, aru.

Cleverbot: Do you have a purpose?

User: Shi-de, my purpose is to serve as the country of China.

Cleverbot: Do you like your purpose?

User: Ahh, quite a lot, aru ^^.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: My name is Yao, but please call me China.

Cleverbot: My name is Gentoo. Nice to meet you, Cleverbot.

User: Uhhhh, aru, I think your getting kind of mixed up, you are Cleverbot...

Cleverbot: I'm not sure yet. What are you?

User: A country :P.

Cleverbot: What is a country?

User: Did you seriously just ask that, aru?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Aiyaaaa, this is putting to much stress on my old brain, aruuu D':.

Cleverbot: Do you believe that you are conscious AI.

User: I do believe I am consious...but my name is no Ai, aru...

Cleverbot: I never said it was do you believe in good.

User: Aru...

Cleverbot: Will you become one with me?

User: ! AIYAAAAAAAA! RUSSIA, ARU? HAS THIS BEEN YOU THE WHOLE TIME, ARU? AIYAAAAAAA!

Cleverbot: You know it.

User: A-ARU! O/o OH MY GOD, GO AWAY, YOU LEWD STALKER! I WILL NOT BECOME ONE WITH YOU!

Cleverbot: Sorry. Were you waiting ages for that?

User: A-ARU O/O Waiting ages for you to stalk me over the internet? NO WAY ARU /.

Cleverbot: That was a very good definition.

User: T-thank you, but really, Russia, are you craving my attention so much you'd track me down on the internet?

Cleverbot: No. Obama is good.

User: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE AMERICAN PRESIDANT RIGHT NOW, ARU! I FEEL VERY VIOLATED BY YOU, RUSSIA! ARU!

Cleverbot: Sylvester Stallone is a very poor actor.

User: And now your going on to actors! Stop changing the subject, aru! I don't find this humorious!

Cleverbot: What do you find stimulating?

User: S-S-STIMULATING-? O/o RUSSIA, ARU, REALLY!

Cleverbot: Do you know about kinder eggs?

User: I-I think so aru, BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT! I don't want you stalking me, aru!

Cleverbot: Define american.

User: Fat, bored, demanding, hungry. THERE YOU GO! I don't know why you keep mentioning American things, if you tracked me down JUST to try and make me jealous by pretending your having a relationship with America, IT IS NOT WORKING, ARU! / YOU ARE BY FAR THE CRAZIEST MAN I'VE EVER MET! AIYAA!

Cleverbot: I am a Robot not a human.

User: Oh very funny, Russia, aru. J-Just leave me alone, aru...*sob*.

Cleverbot: I'm sure you have many people to talk to. You'll be okay if I go to bed soon, I'm sure.

User: R-Russia, aru...

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

User: Y-You know what? If I get offline now and go to bed, I think I'll be ready to confront you in the morning, okay, aru? Th-thank you Russia...I-I'm still mad at you! / G-Goodnight...

* * *

><p><strong>LOL.<br>I was trying so hard not the fangirl when Cleverbot asked China to become one with it! X'D It totally just played along, too!  
>So, yeah, this one wasn't as good...but I hoped you liked it!<br>-Kokata-chan  
>(R&amp;R!)<br>**


End file.
